1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary device for mounting nail deformity correction device, and a nail deformity correction device mounted on a nail by the same, and more particularly, to an auxiliary device for mounting nail deformity correction device, and a nail deformity correction device mounted on a nail by the same, capable of easily mounting the nail deformity correction device on a deformed fingernail or toenail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fingernail or a toenail is formed by the transformation of the skin, has certain hardness, and grows outward from an end of a finger or a toe. In a normal state, the fingernail or the toenail is gently bent in a rounded shape to be in close contact with a skin of the fingernail or toenail.
However, the fingernail or the toenail may be deformed in an abnormal shape by congenital or acquired factors. The deformed fingernail or toenail may give a bad impression in external appearance, and may involve health problems. In particular, an ingrown nail in which side ends of the fingernail or the toenail are curved in to dig into the skin causes intense pain to incapacitate a normal daily life. When the ingrown nail is continually neglected, the ingrown nail enters an inside of subcutaneous tissue to cause bleeding, and tissue necrosis of the finger or the toe occurs to provide a cause of a secondary inspection. The deformation of the fingernail or the toenail may be caused by the congenital factors, but may be caused by personal habits such as a gait in many cases. Further, the deformation of the fingernail may be caused by a disease such as an athlete's foot fungus that enters the fingernail or the toenail to deform a shape of the nail.
Conventionally, there has been used a correction device called a nail deformity correction device to correct such a deformed fingernail or toenail to a normal state. The nail deformity correction device is formed to be inserted into the deformed fingernail or toenail, and the inserted nail deformity correction device presses the side ends of the curved fingernail or toenail to straighten in a normal state. Examples of the correction device are disclosed in Korean Patent Nos. 10-0720646 and 10-0756079 in which a correction device is formed to be bent in a clip shape, or a correction device has both ends provided with hook portions and maintains elasticity using shape-memory alloy.
However, there is a disadvantage in that such a nail deformity correction device is difficult to be appropriately inserted into the deformed fingernail or toenail. That is, in order to mount the correction device on deformed fingernails or deformed toenails having different degrees from each other, the curved side ends are forcibly straightened using tweezers, and when unaccustomed to such a work, it may be difficult to insert the correction device into the nail, or the forcible insertion of the correction device may cause pain.
In addition, since the conventional nail deformity correction device has a shape, such as a clip shape, difficult to be in close contact with the fingernail or toenail or does not have a sufficient thin thickness, there is a disadvantage in that the conventional nail deformity correction device is not in close contact with the fingernail or the toenail. Accordingly, an unnecessary pressure is applied to the fingernail or the toenail, and since the wearer does not put on socks or shoes while the correction device is mounted thereon, there is a problem in his or her daily life. In addition, when the correction device maintains elasticity using shape-memory alloy affected by a body temperature, since excessive elasticity due to an unexpected temperature change is applied to the correction device, the fingernail or the toenail to be corrected may be pressed, or since the elasticity is rapidly decreased, a correction effect may not be exhibited.